creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Gaccu
Gaccu (ガク, Gaku)—codenamed Urchin (ウルチヌ, Uruchinu) as a member of Laiyas' Band—is one of the descendants of a small band of Saiyan warriors who survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta. He was one of the first Saiyan warriors sent to do battle with Ticholla and the revitalized Z-Fighters during the course of Dragon Ball Revenge. He later returns in Dragon Ball Vengeful Demise during the Reformation Saga. Background history Like the rest of Laiyas' Band, Gaccu—known to outsiders by his codename Urchin—is a Saiyan mercenary whose ancestors survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta by Frieza yet were stricken from the records when they could not be found by the World Trade Organization as a way to save face. In an attempt to prevent word of their existence spreading to the ear-equivalents of the Celcian race, the entirety of the organization would take a codename for themselves. Urchin obtained his name during a one-Saiyan invasion force (as is customary as their group's coming-of-age rite of passage before they begin work as a mercenary). Surprisingly, Urchin was sent to a planet inhabited by a small colony of Humans, who referred to him as "Urchin" in reference to his hairstyle. A low-class Saiyan, he surprised everyone when he was discovered to have survived an encounter with one of Hypotherm's Extermination Squad generals, Frigit. Even so and despite extensive usage of rejuvenation machines aboard the Leftover, their group are unable to recover lost limbs or completely-lost organs due to using old and somewhat dilapidated equipment. Gaccu personally lost his left arm in its entirety, his left eye and his skull was crushed though his brain was still miraculously intact. His right arm was torn off as well but was able to be recovered and attached to a cybernetic shoulder, as his shoulder had been destroyed. Frigit had also cut his tail off when he attempted using his Oozaru form and then irreparably damaged his tail bone to a point where it could no longer regenerate at all. Though his skull was able to be fixed as all the shattered pieces were there, Urchin requested that it be upgraded with cybernetic enhancements so long as he was being upgraded in the first place, and as such he has actual metal spikes hidden beneath his natural hair, allowing him to use his head as a sort of mace against his surprised opponents. Although he permanently lost the capability to transform into an Oozaru (at least not without proper modern-age rejuvenation equipment available), it is now enhanced to allow for using it for powerful strangulation techniques. thumb|Gaccu in his [[Cybo Saiyan form.]] Though all of Laiyas' Band and indeed all of the Leftover crew train hard until they collapse and then immediately rejuvenate in their medical baths to utilize their Zenkai abilities, Gaccu is a low-class Saiyan and only has become capable of transforming to a Cybo Saiyan. Because of his cybernetic enhancements, his hair does not actually change shape between forms. Upon Ticholla and Kaalif's "betrayal", Urchin is ordered amongst various other members of the mercenary band to hunt the rogue Saiyans down and execute them. Being low-class, he shipped out with two other Saiyans, Pare and Lavor as both Ticholla and Kaalif were considered to be medium-class. However, Hypotherm's Extermination Squads would eventually lock onto them while on a planet that Kaalif had recently landed upon, and knowing Laiyas' rule to kill the two rogue Saiyans at any cost, both Gaccu and Pare fled the planet, leaving Lavor in the dust and to his fate. Eventually both Gaccu and Pare would arrive on Earth as the first two still-loyal members of the Band and they challenged the Revitalized Z-Fighters. While Gaccu's mace-like head and strangling tail surprised the group at first, both Saiyan mercenaries would be defeated. Unfortunately, it would be a tracking device placed upon Gaccu's Space Pod that would lead Hypotherm and his forces towards Earth. During the Reformation Saga of DBVD, Gaccu is one of the number of dead Saiyans located in an attempt to convince as many as possible to come back to the land of the living to help create the planned Saiyan Omega. Trivia *Gaccu's name is based on the gac, a spiky fruit. *The idea for his cybernetic tail comes from the idea that gacs grow from vines combined with his already-existent cyborg parts. *Even if Gaccu were to grow his tail back in his current state, his cybernetic enhancements would be destroyed in the transformation process into an Oozaru, therefore leaving him crippled. Known Abilities General *Flight *Zenkai Techniques *Eye Laser *Ki Blast *Rocket Fist *Surprise Slam *Tail Shredder *Tail Strangulation Transformations *Oozaru (No longer available) *Golden Oozaru (No longer available) *Cyboozaru (No longer available) *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Hyper Saiyan *Cybo Saiyan Non-Familial Relationships 'Laiyas' Band' Laiyas' Band are the remnants of a small band of survivors from the destruction of Planet Vegeta, who now work as mercenaries. Currently, only 18 members remain who have survived Hypotherm's Great Saiyan Purge. For the most part, Gaccu is on good terms with them. *Atriplex (Codename: ) *Ceci (Codename: Taneen) *Epzoter (Codename: ) *Kaalif (Codename: Yiorn) (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Kale (Codename: Vorpus) *Kardool (Codename: ) *Konja (Codename: ) *Kress (Codename: Goto) *Saleriac (Codename: Laiyas) *Lavor (Codename: ) *Pare (Codename: ) *Rutaba (Codename: Batsford) *Sorrelo (Codename: Morgue) *Ticholla (Codename: T'kaij) (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Tatsio (Codename: Io) *Ulluco (Codename: ) *Vacato (Codename: Burzo) 'Extermination Squadrons' thumb|Original quick-draw concept of Gaccu The extermination squad seeks to eradicate all remnant traces of Saiyan life. As such, all characters listed here are enemies of Gaccu. Even so, it is Frigit who Gaccu considers his worst enemy. *Aput *Chilblain *Craner *Frigit *Hypotherm *Lumi *Segal *Talgg Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Dragon Ball Fanon Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Martial Artists Category:Mercenaries Category:Deceased Characters Category:Illustrated Characters